


Titan's Trail

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Muscle Growth, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Batgirl and Oracle work together to investigate a Titan shipment hidden in the sewers, but when they split up to search independently, each finds themselves transformed into something new, something that will change their lives forever.





	Titan's Trail

The catacombs under Gotham's Arkham Asylum are damp and dark. A few flood lights illuminate the walls near the only door out. Beyond that, pitch black us all that awaiting anyone foolish enough to get lost in there.  
  
The sound of dripping stone walls is interrupted as Batgirl and Orphan repel down to a slick surface.   
  
"Here. The biometric scanner can pick up the traces of Titan formula up to the crack in the stone walls here," Batgirl says as she pockets a device. Orphan silently takes the information in.   
  
They're going inside.  
  
The women have to duck to get into the crack at first but it quickly opens up into a well dug tunnel, both natural and man made.   
  
Batgirl, leading the way, silently moves through the pitch black cave, a small LED on her cowl lighting the way.   
  
Soon the tunnel opens up into a large hall. Several tunnels branch off from this meeting point. Barbara looks down at her boots and can see the Titan formula pooling with water.  
  
"It looks like we are right under a natural spring but nothing else," Babs says as she consults the device again. "I venture to guess that the tunnels lead the suppliers to the buyers... but we still have no idea whole is organizing this."  
  
Babs looks over to Orphan. Nothing.  
  
"Ok, look- I'll take the far right. You take the left. Keep comms open and if you pick up on anything let the other know. Cool?"   
  
Orphan nods.   
  
With that, both heroes run into their respective paths and respective futures.

* * *

As Orphan silently stalks the left tunnel, she thinks to herself how odd it is to work with Batgirl. The two, despite being part of a larger group, barely know each other, and Orphan thinks of them as polar opposites. Barbara is not the greatest fighter, but she is social, technologically savvy, and extremely intelligent. While Cassandra doesn't consider herself dumb, she is aware that her education has been lacking, with the exception of the physical arts. Her father molded her into a weapon, and she knows that she is a strong weapon. Deep down, though, a part of Orphan wishes she could have a life like Barabara's: a normal, social life.

  
Cassandra is not lax in her efforts as she thinks to herself, examining the walls of the tunnel and looking for any sign of the Titan dealer's presence. Suddenly, she sees a clue: a stone on the wall with a carving of a bird on it. Cautiously Orphan approaches it, and after examining it for traps she presses it into the wall.  
  
As she expects, nearby the wall moves away, a secret door, and a staircase leading up awaits behind it. Without making a sound, Orphan sprints up the stairs and quickly finds herself at the top, which is by her estimate at least a hundred feet higher than they had been before, either close to or above surface level. The area has always transitioned from a look of rundown decrepitness into something professional, something modern.  
  
The door is unlocked, which Orphan finds suspicious, but the room beyond it seems to be exactly what she's looking for: a storeroom filled to the brim with cases of illegal drugs, many of which are labeled "Titan". Before Cassandra can radio Barbara to signal her success, however, Orphan hears the hiss of a gas being released just as the door she entered the room with slams shut and locks itself. Orphan tries to hold her breath, but she had already taken several breaths of the gaseous sedative before realizing the danger, and before she knows what is happening Cassandra falls to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Batgirl's tunnel doesn't fair much better. She assumes she got the raw end of the deal since the tunnel only becomes more and more underdeveloped. The smoothed walls return to their natural broken crags and the floor is slick with well water.   
  
SPLOOSH!  
  
The hero slips and falls right on her rear. The bottom half of her uniform and gloves are soaking in the cold water.   
  
"Ugh! Why do I get the feeling Supergirl never has to deal with stuff like this!" Babs complains out loud as she takes off her glove and wrings it out.   
  
It was useless, the longer Batgirl stayed in this tunnel the more wet and miserable she was going to become. She steels her nerves and continues forward.   
  
As she walks the ceiling gets lower and lower. Babs, missing a stalagmite, bumps her cowl against the stone and breaks the light. Now she was in pitch black.   
  
"This just keeps getting worse!" She complains.   
  
The water feels like it's seeping into her bones she was so cold. Shivering, in fact.   
  
A light! Babs hopes raise slightly when she see the artificial light in the distance. The only problem was that the tunnel was shrinking to that of a few feet in diameter.   
  
Babs wrinkles her nose and accepts the fact that this uniform is probably already ruined. She was going to go for it.   
  
Now on her stomach and doing an army crawl, Batgirl tries to stealthily make her way out of this awful, cold, tunnel. Sharp rocks cut and snag the tight costume and rip it along the way. It's a true test of Barbara's will as she finally makes it to the end.   
  
She pulls herself out of the tunnel and is finally in an open air cave. She looks down and sees how torn her uniform has become.   
  
"What the hell are you doin' here?!" A raspy voice calls out.

* * *

As consciousness floods back to Orphan, as her eyes open blearily, a sick taste in the back of her throat, she hears classical music playing, the sound carrying the quality that accompanies a record. With an effort, Cassandra wills her eyes to focus once more, seeing around her an odd room. The far side from her looks like the bedroom of an aristocrat, all hard woods and polished shine. Halfway through the room it is if a line has been drawn, and the decor completely changes into that of a medical lab.  
  
Cassandra remembers what happened to her: Barbara, Titan, the gas...cursing herself for her foolishness Orphan struggles against her bonds, only to feel the impossibility of the task. She realizes she's strapped into a hospital bed, one bare of adornment and far larger than she would ever need. Her hands and feet are bound to the bed with a thick metal, and after a few more tries Orphan knows that there is no way for her to escape it, not yet at least.  
  
"Do you like it? I got it from Lex Luthor some time ago, a customizable nanite controlled set of shackles that he claimed could restrain the big boy in blue. I'm not sure if that would work, I've seen the man's track record I'm afraid, but for you it may as well be indestructible, my dear."   
  
Several years ago Cassandra would have barely understood the man, let alone be able to distinguish any aspect of his voice. Thanks to her training, however, she knows every word, and she knows the voice. "Penguin."  
  
The man that emerges from an area Cassandra can't see is short, shorter than her, and his pudgy frame, tuxedo attire, and glass monocle confirms her assessment. He smiles at her, his bright white teeth showing through. "Sorry for this business, Cassandra, but I needed to stop you from interfering with my Titan smuggling. I must admit, I've actually wanted to speak with you for some time."  
  
Orphan's face contorts in confusing. "My name?" Despite her improvement in understanding the voices of others, her own speech remains limited, at least for now.  
  
It seems as though he understood her point, the criminal letting out a quick laugh that almost sounds like a quack. "You do me a disservice, I feel. I am the Penguin, my dear, and you've been in my city for more than a year now. I have friends, you know, and they have friends, and along the chain someone knew David Cain." Cassandra can't keep anger from spreading into her eyes and face at the sound of her father's name, and Penguin catches it. The same anger enters his own eyes, and his body language as well. He understands how she feels, Cassandra can read that from his body language better than words from a page.  
  
"I know something about abusive parents, I assure you. You were made into a weapon, a weapon of death and destruction. Batman wants to change that, I know, to use you for something more noble. But he can't. You can't make a dagger into a bouquet by wishing it so." His words sting, but they confirm something Orphan has always thought about herself. "I, on the other hand, can help you. I might not be able to manage a bouquet, but I have the ability to help you be more at home in this city."  
  
The idea breaks through her suspicion for a moment, letting her dream of being a normal person, able to have a real life. Then she realizes something terrifying. "Titan? No!" She begins to struggle once more, when she notices a small bandage on her arm, and her blood freezes in her veins.  
  
Looking away from her, Penguin replies, "I should mention I injected you with my serum ten minutes ago, shouldn't I?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Barbara is in the fight of her life. Killer Croc maybe stronger, but Batgirl's athleticism could always best him in a fight.   
  
The cramped corners of the cave made it harder though. For every flip over his shoulders or slide between his legs Babs was only met with with the stone cold wall.   
  
Barbara grabs his shoulders and uses him as a base to leap and keep out of his grasp. She quickly thinks that, with her ripped uniform, she had never felt his rough skin before.   
  
"Geez, Croc! What are you even doing here! Did you get stuck?" Batgirl chides the villain as she dodges another blow.   
  
"Stand still and I'll tell you, bat-brat!" Croc bellows as she charges for the hero. Babs leaps but doesn't clear his reach. Killer Croc grabs Barbara by the ankle and brings her hard into a wooden case stacked against the wall.   
  
There is a huge crash and splinters of wood everywhere. Barbara is dazed and laying prone on the floor. Croc moves to tower over her. Something deep in Barbara wells to the surface and she scowls at her enemy.   
  
Even with the adrenaline rushing she still caught herself by surprise with how primal she was responding. Croc even looks slightly startled and eases back a minute before bringing a big, scaled, foot down on her.   
  
"GrrrrRRRRAAAAHH!" Batgirl rushes Croc and knocks him to the muddy ground like a linebacker. She raises a fist high and deals a punishing blow. Then another. Then another. Croc spits up a sharp tooth.   
  
"Heh, take your time, girly- we ain't gettin' out of here till you're all done" Croc spits back.   
  
Barbara, perplexed by his comment, pulls her fist back and sees through the ripped fabric and blood that her hand... looked larger.   
  
Batgirl falls backwards and investigates her surroundings again. The crate she had broken was full of Titan barrels that had started leaking in the cave. The ground was muddy but it was from a mixture of water and Titan. The green trail of ooze led...  
  
...to the cave she had just crawled through. 

* * *

"It should be taking effect any second now..." Penguin says, his eyes intently gazing on Cassandra's bound form.  
  
Suddenly, Orphan's body begins to heat up, as if she had contracted a fever in an instant. "Serum...what?" is all Cassandra can manage to say as she writhes in the heat.  
  
For a moment, it almost seems as though Penguin is ashamed of his actions, of the pain he is causing her, but then the moment passes and he explains. "It's a special cocktail of Titan, nanites, and some very special pieces of DNA I chose just for you..." Cassandra's body jerks, every muscle stretching at the same instant, and when she loosens herself she realizes, dazedly, that she is at least half a foot taller now, just above average height for a woman.  
  
Orphan's skin goes briefly numb, and when she regains feeling she knows something is odd, but she cannot tell what. With a lewd smile, Penguin approaches her and rips the arm of her costume, revealing her skin. Cassandra's skin, previously unshaven, calloused, and scarred, is now smooth, soft and unblemished. Penguin runs a hand over the arm, which causes a ripple of pleasure to unexpectedly pulse through Cassandra's body. "I was getting a little jealous of the fact that the clown had a companion in crime, so I thought I'd make one of my own..."

* * *

Barbara had crawled against the stone wall of the cave for some feeling of stability while her mind raced. Over and over she went through the details, trying to find a way around the inevitable truth.   
  
The truth that she had just crawled through a stream of Titan formula.   
  
A wave of heat washes over her. She feels as though she might burn alive from the inside out. All at once her muscles constrict and force her to lean over and clutch her body.   
  
Killer Croc leaned over her. Only slightly sure of what is happening to the hero.   
  
"Waylon... please... help..." Batgirl is able to get out through gritted teeth.   
  
"Uh, I'm not sure what's happenin'..." the genuinely clueless brute says.   
  
"GaaaAAAAHHH!" Barbara screams as the fabric rips down the back of her uniform. Batgirl tilts her head back as she feels her face stretching and contorting.   
  
She read the file on Titan and saw what it had done to the inmates at Arkham. Heck, Joker practically killed himself by overdosing on the chemical. All this Barbara knew and had to accept was happening to her now.   
  
Babs exposed fingers grow sharp and thick. The knuckles on each joint in her hand getting bulbous and rock hard. This shreds the remains of the front of her gloves.   
  
She brings her hands up to her face and they are massive. They are twice the size of her head and quickly start to discolor before her eyes. Grey, green, bumpy rough skin just like...  
  
...Killer Croc. 

* * *

The thought of working with Penguin, a criminal and a murderer, makes Cassandra scowl, but before she can spit in his face she feels the heat pick up again, and her body tenses and expands once more. She feels herself growing taller, her form stretching out until she's taller than anyone else in the Batfamily.  
  
Remembering the Titan, Orphan expects to feel her muscles growing larger, but instead to her surprise she feels something else entirely. Cassandra watches in her peripheral vision as her breasts expand out with her breaths, turning her more athletic, small mammaries into a heaving bosom. Her hips widen out with a crack of expanding bone, and she feels her pelvis raise on the bed as her tight, firm butt grows softer and larger.  
  
"I've always liked my ladies shapely, Cassandra," the Penguin says to her with a wink, and Cassandra feels the heat redouble its efforts as her entire body become softer, larger. Her stomach expands out a little past her waist, resting into a soft tummy sticking out more than an inch into the air. Her face begins to change too, her lips plumping out as all the hard edges of her face smooth out into something softer and more regal.  
  
"Is it...over? Please, tell me it's over..." Cassandra breathes, her voice more breathy and haughty than it has ever sounded before. Then it hits her: she just spoke, a lot, and it felt entirely natural, as if it was normal for her. Sheer giddy delight in talking normal fights in her against the terror of how this is starting to invade her mind.

* * *

Barbara is hyper ventilating now. She watches in horror as her hand cracks and pops as they become mangled and claw-like. The muscles underneath her skin swell and bulge. Her biceps rip through the seams of her uniforms arms and peak through with the same sort of rough, reptilian skin.   
  
Killer Croc, a slight sympathy washing over him, helps Babs to her feet. He holds her up as her legs quake beneath her.   
  
"Heat...it...hurts..." she says biting her lip till it bleeds.   
  
SHHHRRIIIPP.   
  
A long rip rolls down the sides of her thighs all the way into her boots. More muscle. More rough brackish skin. Barbara's once toned and nimble body looks as if she had been abusing steroids for years as the Titan takes affect.   
  
"Gah!" She screams out and nearly falls over in pain. She holds her foot out as the changes effect her feet. Croc moves to remove her boot to help but she stops him with her newly clawed hand.   
  
Gritting her teeth she flexes every muscle she has in her foot. Stitches pop and all over a sudden there is a boom in sound as reptile like talons rip through the boots of Batgirls uniform.   
  
In a daze and with blood rushing all over, Barbara's lips stretch into a smile as sharp, yellow teeth grow longer. 

* * *

Before Cassandra can figure out how to feel over the gift she's been given, of the violation of her mind, she feels her body expand out once more, the strain too much for her costume. The entire ensemble splits and falls apart, revealing her larger form to the air, her smooth skin shining and jiggling from the motion. A smile appears on Cassandra's face as she thinks to herself that she's happy those rags were trash now, she needs better clothes. But before she can examine the strangeness of that thought further, she feels her mouth grow a little, stretching horizontally on her face, and marvels as her teeth sharpen into cylindrical points. Using her new larger tongue to feel them, she asks the Penguin, "Did you use orca DNA?"  
  
The short man nods. "Indeed I did. It felt appropriate. Well, Cassandra my dear, how do you feel?"  
  
Cassandra's mouth answers him before her brain even has a moment to think about it. "I don't know how to feel. I'm larger now, I feel somewhat bloated, and I'm not entirely human. And yet, part of me is happier than I've ever been before, and I'm ecstatic to be able to speak properly now." Then she gives Penguin a hard stare. "I am still a hero, however. I will not be your flunky, or your tool. I will turn you in for this."  
  
The statement hangs in the air for a few seconds before Penguin lets out a chortle. "I never wanted that from you, my sweet delight. But before I release you, I want to introduce you to someone." He motions with one hand, and shortly afterward a tall, thin stick of a man approaches Penguin's side, walking with the demeanor of a thug. "This man is an envoy from Two-Face's gang. His leader wants to broker a truce, but I don't like dealing with madmen. You should know, I think, that earlier today this man beat a grandmother to sixteen children to death for failing to pay her protection money."  
  
Suddenly the bonds holding Cassandra melded into the bed, leaving her free to stand and face the two men, her body wobbling in places in ways she wasn't used to. Despite the changes in body and mind, she could still see the men's week areas, where to hit to injure, where would knock them unconscious, and where it would kill them. This was a choice, from the Penguin, to her.

* * *

Barbara pushes away Killer Croc as she gathers her wits and can stand on her own. Foregoing her secret identity, Batgirl grips either side of her cowl and begins to pull it apart down the middle as her face mutates.   
  
Her soft pink lips curl into a snarl as her smile grows across her face. Pristine white teeth sharpen and grow into jagged yellow points. Her nostrils flair on her delicate nose and turn up slightly as it shifts to the murky grey-green of the rest of her skin.   
  
She pulls the cowl apart and her bright red hair cascade down and drapes around her meaty shoulders. Croc would never be able to tell who she was anyways. As her eyes grow larger and the pupils split the face of Barbara Gordon is mutated beyond recognition.   
  
A thick tongue falls out of her mouth and whips the air. In a fury the once Batgirl tears at her tight and torn uniform. Grey scraps hang like a cave woman's garments on her chest and hips. Her gauntlets remain on her wrists and ankles but nothing else of her uniform stays.   
  
An slick, slime like, oil starts to secrete over her skin and hair giving her a shine. It immediately reminds Croc of someone else he used to know.   
  
"Heh...Copperhead." He says to himself. 

* * *

For a moment, Cassandra really considers knocking them both out. After all, they are both criminals, they both deserved to be arrested. Then she finds herself looking closer at the Penguin: his relaxed composure, his almost invisible smile, his eyes roving over her body in a way that made her heart flutter. Like a flash of lightening, Cassandra Cain makes her choice. She strikes Two-Face's enforcer hard on one arm, breaking it instantly, and before he can even retaliate she has already broken all of his other limbs. She does not knock him out, he does not get that luxury. With a wide smile, Cassandra watches as the man lies on the ground, a broken heap.  
  
"Do you want him killed, my dear?" the Penguin asks, conversationally.  
  
For a moment Cassandra considers it, but she remembers all too well the empathy she felt, watching her first and only kill die. "No," she says, her voice precise and authoritative. "Have him suffer, but don't kill him." She turns to look at the Penguin, who looks quite victorious, and she feels it's her duty to deflate his ego. "What, do you think you own me now, hmm? Just because you made me this way, however much I enjoy it, doesn't mean I'm just going to join you."  
  
For a moment the Penguin seems shocked, but he recovers and pulls a box out of a pocket and presents it to her. Cassandra opens it and finds a diamond necklace, the gem as large as a golf ball. Somehow, she knows it is worth millions, if not more, and she's quite flattered. Cassandra puts the necklace on and smiles. "It's a start."

* * *

The rush of blood and adrenaline settles and Barbara is able to get ahold of herself for a moment. The past few minutes feeling like a fever dream she can't shake.   
  
"Wha...what happened to me?" Barbara says with a raspy tone.   
  
"Beats me, hot hips. Looks like the Bat just lost a friend and I...I might have to make a new one..." Killer Croc says as he saddles up next to Barbara. She pushes him away and clutches her cranium.   
  
"No...I have to get...a cure. I have to get out of here..." she struggles to say.   
  
As she walks away, Croc can't keep his eyes off Barbara's enhanced assets. Her hips and rear were now very large and wide. The scraps of her old uniform doing very little to hide anything.   
  
Although the changes into Barbara's physical form had slowed, her mind was still devolving. She felt as if her brain capacity was shrinking and thoughts and details were falling off into an abyss.   
  
Babs wheels around to face Croc. A look in her slitted yellow eyes said that the former genius and crime fighter was lost to a more reptilian brain.   
  
"Croc. I want out of here. I want food..."

* * *

It had taken more than an hour of negotiating back and forth, a task that Cassandra strangely felt quite enjoyable, but they have come to an agreement: Cassandra will work as Penguin's second-in-command for sizable pay, her own luxury apartment, and the ability to resolve things non-fatally as she so chooses. He will also take her out to dinner in two days to the nicest restaurant at Gotham, but only because he had begged and pleaded with her, as well as flirted with her outrageously.  
  
All in all, as they seal the deal with a glass of wine each, Cassandra feels her prospects in life have improved considerably. Saving others was nice and all, but it was something else to think of what she herself wanted. Despite her initial misgivings, she is finding her new form quite luxurious and pleasurable, and despite his shady past the Penguin has been acting quite charming indeed. It isn't as though she won't see Bruce anymore, after all, they will likely attend the same functions in the future.  
  
"Now that everything is settled, we must meet with an associate of mine," the Penguin says with a smile. "That Titan shipment you were looking for still needs to be moved, after all."  
  
Cassandra raises an imperious eyebrow. "Oh really? And you assume I'll join you down in the muck without asking me first, hmm?" It's a jest and they both know it, but Cassandra finds herself enjoying needling the man nonetheless. After taking some time to change into a skin-tight protective suit that shows off her thick, juicy curves all the better, Cassandra follows the Penguin back the way she herself had gone before, down into the city's underbelly. When they reach the other end of the tunnel, the one Barbara had taken, they find nothing.  
  
Somewhat worrying for her previous ally, Cassandra fits the Penguin with a wry look and a raised eyebrow, and he takes the hint. He pulls a radio from a pocket and says into it, "Waylon, are you there? I'm at our meeting place but I don't see you?"  
  
The two wait for a few seconds before the radio activates again. "S-sorry Boss. K-kinda busy right now," comes the gruff voice of Killer Croc from the other end. What else came across clearly were raspy, feminine moans and the sound of rigorous physical activity. "It won't be more than another five min-" Before he finishes the sentence, a sharp slapping sound comes through the device, and he finishes, "ten, make that ten minutes, at least."  
  
Much to their mutual displeasure, Cassandra and Penguin found themselves waiting in the dank tunnel for nearly twenty minutes before the other party arrived. While they talked to pass the time, Cassandra pondered how odd this all was. On the way in through these tunnels, she'd never found herself worrying about the smell or the scenery, but now her thoughts were dominated by how disgusting and putrid this entire place was, and how happy she would be to get out as soon as possible.  
  
Instead of using the tunnel, like normal, Killer Croc enters the area through a sewer pipe that goes through the passage, and quickly behind him comes a second crocodile-like figure, this one female. She is nearly as tall as her companion, with rippling muscles and a thick physique, her mottled gray-scaled skin oddly set off by the mat of long red hair splayed around her. It takes a few seconds for Cassandra to realize the disgusting crocodile monster is in fact her former teammate, Barbara Gordon, and the revelation makes her gasp. The Penguin looks at the new arrival with suspicious eyes. "Croc, who is this?"  
  
The question makes the villain laugh, and he quickly responds, "Ya won't believe it, boss! The Batbrat came to stop me, but she got covered in that Titan stuff, and I guess it mixed with my DNA, makin' her, well, this!" He gestures to her bestial form, and as he does Barbara poses, flexing her muscles and smiling with yellow teeth.  
  
Cassandra is not impressed. "Ah, I see. And how soon after her changes did the two of you pop off for a game of 'Hide the Sausage'?" Really, did Barbara have any standards?  
  
The questions seems to make Barbara unhappy, as she scowls and explains, "We didn' jump straight to screwin', girly! Firs', we found somethin' to eat. Took some sewer searchin', but we found some tasty snacks. Never expected dogs to be so chewy. Once I'd had my fill, I realized I wanted a fill of somethin' else." Her eyes go up and down Cassandra's body, and she started cackling. "Hehehe, is that you Cass? When did you blow up like a balloon?" Cassandra is not willing to allow such a slight on her honor, but before she can strike the impudent beast for the comment, the Penguin interrupts.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, let's not bicker amongst ourselves." He gives Killer Croc a level look. "Bring the Titan you have up to the warehouse, and have your new friend help. If you don't mind, I think this the beginning of a beautiful partnership."  
  
And it was. Barbara Gordon, now called She-Croc, became known for her lethal prowess and savage appetite, and her relationship with Killer Croc continued. Her old life fell away, and in quiet moments she would admit that she preferred it if her father never learned what had become of her. Cassandra Cain, who after a year or so became Cassandra Cobblepot, quickly rose the ranks in socialite circles and underworld notoriety. While she herself never killed another soul, quite a few were put to death on her orders, and she indulged this new life of wealth and pleasure with wanton abandon. The Orca, her husband, and the Crocs would fight the Batfamily on several occasions, but they always did their best not to cause too much damage to the heroes, out of respect for their formal lives. That was, at least, until Cassandra began to wonder if other villains around Gotham could use tailored partners of their own...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab I did a while ago with AcornTops. They did the Babs parts, I wrote all the Cass bits.


End file.
